


Sunny Days and Trauma

by toinfinityandboleyn



Series: Her-Story [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen, Kings & Queens, Six the Musical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toinfinityandboleyn/pseuds/toinfinityandboleyn
Summary: The Six Wives of Henry The VIII are reincarnated the into the 21st Century, left with nothing but a note telling them to tell their story. The Six Wives learn how the 21st century works, whilst living together and learning how to get along. 6 months later the queens are enjoying a nice summer day in the pool, when Katherine Howard starts acting a bit off. Anne (her cousin) shows the rare “sensible side” of her, while she comforts her cousin.
Series: Her-Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990564
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57





	1. It was a nice day...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys! Hope you enjoy this series. Just some age information: 
> 
> Catherine of Aragon: 27  
> Anne Boleyn: 23  
> Jane Seymour: 25  
> Anna of Cleves: 24  
> Katherine Howard: 19  
> Cathy Parr: 22
> 
> EDIT: I changed the name of the series because I thought it fit better with the story. :)
> 
> I know their random ages, it’s just what i thought suited their character best.

Divorced, Beheaded, Died, Divorced, Beheaded, Survived. The rhyme that is known by practically everyone, but does anyone actually know the actual meaning of it? You've probably heard the rhyme at school, or on TV, and most likely know it's about Henry the VIII and his 6 wives. But the thing is, Henry would have been nothing without his wives, he would be just another king that everyone forgets the name of (unless you've done a history major in your lifetime.) Catherine of Aragon. Henry's 'true wife'. Well, what they say at least. She was married to Henry for 24 years before Henry divorced her. Jane Seymour. 'The only one he truly loved.' She gave Henry the son he so DESPERATELY wanted. She died a while after birth. Anna of Cleves. 'The ugly one' (which is not true in the slightest for the record.) She was married to Henry for 6 months then was divorced. Katherine Howard. She might have the most upsetting and horrific back story of all of them. She was beheaded because a guy took advantage of her without her permission. Catherine Parr. THE SURVIVOR as they call her. She outlived Henry. Oh, and we can't forget Anne Boylen. The temptress, the witch, the slut. She was the one that broke the church. The one were people laughed at her beheading. I wonder if she was really that bad...

"CANNONBALL!" Anne yelled as she jumped off the side of the pool, making a huge splash as she entered the water.

"ANNE! You got me all wet!" Catherine of Aragon yells, shaking her hands furiously. She hears a faint giggle as she is gabbing a dry towel from the table next to her seat. "She's ridiculous I tell you." Jane rolls her eyes at the comment the gold queen gives. "She's not that bad." Jane giggles, as she hands the plate of watermelon to Cathy Parr. "Oh but she is." Catherine starts. "Yesterday, she replaced all my hair gel with green glitter! Don't ask me how she did it." 

"It happens to the best of us" Catherine hears Anna say from across the pool. "Last week she turned off the hot water while I was in the shower."

"Oh, but you know it was a good prank! You're just mad that you didn't think of it sooner!" Anne interrupts, her hair soaking wet from diving into the pool. "Kitty agrees with me, right?" She looks over at the youngest queen, who shrugs her shoulders. "Aw, you're no fun" Anne jokes. She squeezes the water out of her dark brown, nearly black coloured hair and takes a slice of watermelon. 

"But seriously Anne, cool it with the pranks. They're getting overwhelming." Cathy sighs. "We'll see..." Anne giggles. 

Kitty slowly gets up from the edge of the pool and grabs her towel. She opens the glass gate to their backyard pool and exits. She opens the backdoor to their house and goes inside without saying a single word.

"Is she ok?" Anne says with a worried look on her face. "She seems off." 

"Its just Katherine, she just more quiet than most of us," Jane tells Anne, putting her hand on her shoulder in hopes in reassuring her.

“No, somethings wrong. I'm her cousin, so I should know what's up." Anne says. She shrugs of Jane's hand and dries herself with her slightly damp towel. She runs inside after Kat.

You don’t often see this side of Anne. She the funny one of the bunch. She’ll use jokes to lighten the mood, which usually works. Although her childish behaviour takes over 3 quarters of her personality, she always knows when to act serious in serious situations, just like this one. 

“Hey, what’s up Kat?” Anne asks in a sweet voice, opening the door to her room. Kitty is sitting against the backboard of her bed. looking down at her legs. She is still in her bathing suit from before. She looks up at Anne and offers a small smile. Anne immediately knows what’s up.

“Oh, it’s one of those days, huh?” She says softly. She sits on the bed next to Katherine and goes to put her arm around her, then realises she probably shouldn’t before asking for permission, knowing her dreaded past.

“ Uh, can i...” Anne says awkwardly. Kat giggles and nods her head. Anne wraps her arm around her cousin and squeezes her softly.

“ Wanna talk about it?” Anne offers. Katherine thinks but shakes her head.

“I get it. It’s been hard after the recantation hasn’t it?” Anne offers a small smile.

“ Yeah...” Katherine says shyly. “I-it’s just that it’s hard, you know? Last thing you remember was getting behead- well, you know what. Then we just come back with a box of fake birth certificates, some money and a note telling us to share our story?” Anne scratches the scar on her neck. She completely understands.

“Yeah, i get it. it’s weird, especially for us two. But it’s going to get easier, ok?” Anne says with a promising smile. Kat smiles back.

“Now. I have some water guns, and some water balloons hidden away in my closet. Why don’t we go ‘surprise’ the others?” Anne says, quickly snapping back into character. Katherine giggles.

“Surprise?” she asks, knowing Anne clearly means prank. “Sure, come on, let’s get them when their least expecting it!” Anne runs into her room and pulls open her closet. Katherine quickly follows after. Anne pulls out a massive box of water guns and balloons.

“Take your pick!” Anne point the the box. She is clearly eyeballing the ‘super soaker’. Kat picks up a packet of water balloons, the kind where you can fill them all up at the same time. “Good choice.” Anne smirks. “Let’s go get these mother truckers.” 


	2. The War (of water-guns)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water guns and scary flashbacks, what a perfect mix! Katherine thought her little moment was over, but when something triggers her memory, she has to pretend she’s fine, so she doesn’t destruct the others fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short! But i’ll hopefully post the other chapter tonight! Also thank you so much for the support, i honestly didn’t think i’d get this many hits in less than 24 hours. Hope you enjoy!

“I hope Kat’s ok.” Cathy Parr sighs. The others agree. “Same, they have been up there for a while.” Jane adds.

“I’m sure everything’s fine, Anne’s with her.” Anna says. The other queens faces all change to confused looks. Anna realises straight away. “Anne can be comforting... sometimes...”

“And other times she’ll pull a massive prank on you while your crying in the bathroom.” Catherine adds. “Oh come on, she didn’t know you where crying.” Jane defends Anne.

The queens all turn their heads to the back door when they hear giggling from the inside. All of a sudden the door slams open, creating a huge noise as it hits the wall. Standing in the door frame in a smirking Anne and a giggly Katherine.

“You better start running...” Anne smiles evilly. Her super soaker in hand. Katherine on her side throwing a pink water balloon up and down. The gold, silver and blue queen all start running. Jane pulls open the glass gate to the pull and runs. Catherine following behind. As for Cathy, well she wasn’t as lucky. 

*SPASH*

Cathy screams, her hair soaking wet. Katherine is laughing uncontrollably as she grabs another balloon out of her bucket and throws at Cathy. It hits her right in the face which results in more screams. 

“Good throw, Kat!” Anne squeals, as she looks over at Kat with a beaming smile. 

“Quick! The others are getting away!” Katherine yells as she quickly starts chasing them.

Anne turns to Cathy. “You want some action to?” she asks. “No way, i’m going inside.” 

“Party pooper!” Anne yells, then sticks her tongue out.

“AHHHH!” Anne hears over to her right, Catherine had been shot by Kat.

“Kitty!” Jane screams as she gets hit with a water balloon right in the middle of the nose. 

“Kat! Let me have a go!” Anne whines as she runs over to the grass, where the others are standing soaking wet. Anne points her gun at Catherine and shoots. 

“ANNEEEEEE!” She squeals. “i just got my hair done!” 

The beheaded twins started to laugh uncontrollably, which made Jane smile. It has been a while since she last saw Katherine laugh. 

“Did you forget something?” Anne hears behind her back. She turns around to see Anna holding a huge water gun. “Me.” 

“Merde.” Anne manages to get our. “Kat run!” 

“Guys! There’s guns on the table! Get them!” Anna yells as she chases after the others. 

Anne starts running. “Aw come one Anna! Don’t shoot we have a special connection!” Anne yells from behind the tree. 

Kat stops in her tracks. ‘connection... connection... connection....’ echos through her ears. Anne’s voice slowly turns into Henry Mannox’s. 

*SPLASH* 

“I got Kitty!” Jane yells as she fires the gun at Katherine, who thankfully snapped out of it. She took a deeps sigh and put on a fake smile. _’The others like it when i’m happy’_ Katherine thought. 

“Oh no!” she croaks out. Jane looks at her worriedly, “Are you ok Kitty? You look pale.” Jane asks. The others all look over.

“Oh yeah. Just shocked that you actually got me!” Katherine smiles and throws a balloon at Jane. “Let the war continue!”

The other al laugh and start shooting their guns at each other, and throwing balloons at each other’s faces. 

After about 10 minutes, Anne got bored.

”Aww Anne. You have the attention span of a green crayon.” Anna jumped down from the tree she was perched in. 

“I’m getting hungry anyways, anyone want to order in?” Cathy asks. The others all nod in agreement. Catherine grabs her phone and presses on the food delivery app. 

“Ooh, there is this new place called Francis Kitchen. Wanna try it?” Catherine taps on the menu. 

“No!” Katherine yells, not realising how loud she was. 

Catherine quickly realises what just happened. 

“Oh my gosh, i’m so sorry Kitty! Lets just get Mcdonald’s.” 

“It’s ok.” Katherine smiles, desperately trying not to cry in front of the others. “I’m ok, really.” She says, but the others don’t believe her. 


	3. Sometimes you just need your cousin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine had a bad day, but at night, a nightmare so awful woke her up in a panic. In hope of calming her down, Anne offers to write a piano song with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished my first book of the series! Let alone the first fan fiction i have ever written! Please don’t be shy to share some tips with me, i would love to learn more!

A blood-curdling scream wakes up the queens. They rush out their rooms in a panic. It's not uncommon for the queens to be woken up by screams, as they do all have nightmares. But tonight, the scream was so sharp and loud it really worried them. Jane and Cathy open their doors at the same time.

"Is it Anne?" Jane asked Cathy from across the hall. The door to Anne room opened and out walked Anne confused, but otherwise completely fine. "Not me." She grunted. Anne wasn't a morning person at all, it only makes it worse when its 3 am. Catherine and Anna both open their doors.

"Anne?" They both ask in unison. "I am literally standing right here!" Anne says, clearly frustrated. The queens look around, whos missing? "Merde, Kat." Anne whisper-shouts as she runs down the all to the younger cousins room. The other queen's trail after her. Anne bursts open her door to see her sitting up in her bed, balling her eyes out. 

"Aw Kitty, it's ok, it's ok...' Jane hushes as she shoves through Anne after her motherly instincts kick in. She sits on Katherine's bed as grabs her arm. This causes Kat to flinch. "It's ok! It's me, Jane." Katherine flings herself onto Jane. "Oh Jane..." she cries. Anne starts to step into Kat's room when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks behind her to see who placed the hand on her. It was Cathy. Anne starts to open her mouth but gets interrupted.

"Leave her, too many people will overwhelm her," Cathy says, pulling Anne away from the door. "B-But..." Anne starts. "Anne." Cathy looks at her with a stern look. "She's my cousin, I want to help her! No one knows her better than I do." Anne pulls away from Cathy. 

"Anne, go back to your room, I got it," Jane says from the bed. Anne sighs and stomps away. The green queen walks into her room and sits on her dark green bean bag, which is placed in the corner of her room. 'Well, I'm not going to sleep now.' Anne thinks to herself. She pulls out her phone and scrolls through Twitter, which is now her main source of entertainment. After 5 minutes she hears a knock on her door. She looks up to see Jane. 

"I tried. She just wants you though." Jane uttered. Annes face lit up, she knew that she shouldn't be happy, her cousin is upset, but she just couldn't help it! She has always loved the feeling of being wanted, but shes even happier that she was right. She waltzed down to the pink queens room and cracked open the door. 'Ok Anne, time to be serious.' She thought to herself as she walked straight into Kitty's room. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, arm wrapped around herself. She had calmed down slightly, but was still quite tense.

“Hey, Chaton." Anne sighed as she sat down next to Katherine. Katherine smiled at the name she was called, Anne was the only one who called her that (because she was the only one who spoke french.) "Whats upsetting you?" 

Katherine fidgeted with the corner of the doona. "Another dream..." She whispered. Katherine was a quiet person, she kept to herself. But when she did tell people what was going on, that meant she really trusted them. It's not like she didn't trust the other queens, its just she knows that Anne would understand the most, for obvious reasons. Anne was her cousin and her best friend. She definitely admired her the most. '

"Thats what i thought. Wanna talk about it?" Anne asked, she didn't think she would want to, because she never really tells anyone her problems, but to Annes surprise she started opening up. 

"It was the beheading, i was about to get beheaded, w-when..." Katherine starts to choke up. She scratches her scare on her neck. Anne grabs Kat's arm and pulls it away. "It's ok Chaton, take your time." Katherine really appreciated this. She didnt often see this side of Anne, it was nice. But she would never change Annes defult personality, not for the world. 

"They were standing there. All four of them. Henry, Fransis, Henry and T-Thomas..." A tear rolled down her cheek. Anne offered a hug a Kat accepted. Annes arms wrapped around the young queen.

"They were laughing at me. All of them." Kat sits up straight. "Then i was beheaded." She says with a emotionless voice. She wiped the tears away and shook her head. 

"Wow Kat, are you ok? That got pretty deep." Anne asked, her face full of concern. Katherine shrugs. "I'm feeling better."

"Thats good. May i ask why you asked for me?" Anne asked, quite curiously. "She told you i wanted you?" She asks. "It was the first thing she said when she got me." 

"Heh, well i guess your my best friend. And you understand me the most." Katherine said. Anne smiled. "You're mine too Chaton! And don't worry, they can't get you now, you're in the 21st century. They have been dead for years." 

Katherine nodded, but she can't help but worry that they will not come back (spoiler alert: they don't). And what Anne said won't stop the terrible nightmares. But, for now, that's what Katherine needed to hear. 

"I'm wide awake now." Kat says as she flops onto her bed. "Same." Anne says. "Wait I know! We could make some music to fill the time!" Anne says excitedly. Katherines eyes widened at the 'making music' part. Anne immidiatly realises what she just said. "Wait, that's not what i meant, i meant like, writing a song! Maybe one about how you are feeling?" Anne offers. Katherine smiles. She opens her laptop and opens up a google doc. 

"So, what do you wanna write about?" Anne asks. Katherine thinks for a bit. "Maybe how i am feeling? Like you said. Like i don't know..." 

"Well if you don't know what you want to write about, we could go down the stairs and make a song on the piano. Is that ok?" Anne asks, she wants to eliminate all triggers. Katherine nods her head. 

The beheaded cousins tiptoe down the stairs, trying not to make any loud noises so they don’t wake up the others. They open the door of the music room and set up the piano. 

“Ok. Now what?” Katherine asks. 

“I don’t know, just start playing a few chords i guess.” Anne replies. 

Katherine places her hand down on the piano and plays the notes. After the first few notes, she couldn’t stop! It’s like something clicked inside her. Anne just stood there in amazement. Every now and again Katherine would mess up a note, but that didn’t stop her. She played the tune for about 7 minutes then added a dramatic ending. 

“Wow i have to right that down.” Kat said as she jumped off her seat and scrambled to find a paper and pen. 

“uh, how did you come up with that on the spot?! That was AH-MAZ-ING!” Anne jumped up and down. 

“i just took the few notes and chords i knew and put them together. I just couldn’t stop playing after that!” Katherine explains as she rights down the notes on the paper. “Thank you Anne, you really helped.” 

A few hours later it was time for breakfast. Jane is usually the first one to come down, so she makes breakfast for everyone. This morning she as she came down, she was surprised to see that the beheaded cousins had woken up earlier than her. 

“Hi Jane!” Katherine giggled as she flipped the pancake. Anne was at the dining table, that had already been set up neatly. 

“Hey, are you ok?” Jane asked, still concerned from earlier. 

“Yep!” Katherine walked down to the dining table and placed the plate of freshly cooked pancakes on the table. “Anne really helped me.” 

“Thats good to hear!” Jane exclaims. 

The others came down to enjoy a the pancakes Kat made (which were very delicious) and chatted. Katherine had been much more chatty that morning, as she laughed at jokes and even made a few. 

“Glad your feeling better, Kitty.” Cathy says. 

“Thank you! You know, sometimes you just need your cousin to help you.”


End file.
